


A sweet dream

by PassionPhantom



Series: Destiel Drabbles and Poems [7]
Category: Original Work, Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Light Angst, Multi, Open to Interpretation, destiel poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPhantom/pseuds/PassionPhantom
Summary: A small set of drabble poems written under the prompt, "Hell is loving you in my sleep and waking up alone."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Knowmefirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/gifts).



 

 

Cold, is this bed when you are away.

Which is always.

\----

Your eyes and lips intoxicate me.

The feel of your hands searing my skin.

The taste of those lips fill me completely.

I am lost in this sweet dream, lover.

Scared, frightened and confused.

You are the cause of it all and also the solution.

Answer me, lover, why aren’t you here? With me?

This hell rips and tears at the reality of my mind.

Cold sweats and shivers aching down my spine.

I wake with a sudden snap. You’re gone…

I roar out in pain for you. I thrash for you. I beg for you.

Breathing heavy.

Waiting to slumber once more.

 

\------------------

 

I miss your touch. Your smile and your eyes.

I miss the way you smell and how your voice sounds.

You are a dream, my love. You truly are.

A dream of life and living.

A fullness that is so sweet.

Romantic and scarring.

It’s in the grace of your hands.

The sway of your hips.

The stomping of your feet.

You are a dream my beloved.

Sweet and refined.

But you’re only a dream….

Far away

            And never mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Update: I wrote this awhile ago and just decided to add it to my Destiel Drabbles Series. I leave it for you guys to imagine who is speaking to who in this. Dean to Cas or Cas to Dean?  
> enjoy <3
> 
> Please credit me if this work is reposted or shared, thank you.


End file.
